The Raven mask
by SuddenSilenceWon
Summary: Mirielle Corbeaux was the eldest daughter of a prominent family in Orlais. Married into a poor match, she struggles to perform the duties she was raised learning she must do, she struggles to find love, a life, and herself in a land where every noble is a pawn in The Great Game.


It was a warm day in the city of Val Royeaux. The sound of people in the street mixed with the Chant coming from the Grand Cathedral in the warm breeze creating a symphony that echoed off the buildings surrounding the Corbeaux estate. Lounging on her window seat was a young woman. Mirielle often spent the better part of the morning staring out her window, admiring the magnificent cityscape and listening the sounds floating through the air. Today, however, would be different. Sighing, she stood and straightened out her skirts. A twinge of sadness came over her as she closed the window knowing this was the last time she would spend her mornings in this fashion. By tomorrow she would no longer be known as Mirielle Corbeaux, from now on she would be known as Baroness Lucrece. Putting on her mask, she left her bedroom of sixteen years for the last time.

The Grand Cathedral's white stone exterior was nearly blinding in the mid morning sun. The Chant of Light was loudest here at its epicenter. Normally, Mirielle would think it was calming as it was beautiful. Today, however, the loudness of it nearly shattered her already shaky nerves. She had agreed to this marriage, yes, but now she was more nervous that she had ever before been in her life. She took a deep breath as the doors of the Audience Chamber opened. With her eyes fixed on the Sunburst Throne, Mirielle began walking forward to her new life.

The days that came after her marriage to Baron Lucerne were filled with party after party in celebration of the union. It was hectic but, for a lady as young as Mirielle, it was exciting. Not since her coming out had Mirielle had such a fuss made over her. Every night brought a new extravagant gown and ridiculous hairstyle, and Mirielle had soaked up every second of it. She thought back with a smile as she stared out of the window in her new bedroom. A month had passed since then, and now the young bride was far away from her beloved city. Val Chevin had its charms, but it had nothing to compare with the Capitol.

Looking out, she could see none of the beautiful architecture nor could she hear the Chant soaring over the sounds of a bustling city below. Instead, all Mirielle heard was the howling winds and rain battering against panes of glass. Through the rain pouring down, skewing her vision, all she could see was the choppy, grey waters of the Waking Sea churning in the storm. The environment indoors was not much better than that outside. Although her husband promised her the funds to refurnish her rooms in any style she chose, the project had not yet been started. For now, the rooms were as dark and bleak as the rest of the house. Mirielle let out a sigh and moved toward her bed. "This",she thought to herself, "will be the first thing to go." She sat on the edge of the dark, canopied monstrosity and cringed, thinking back to first experience in this room.

It was on the day they first arrived at the house. She had spent most of the day touring her new home, stopping only for supper, and had retired to her rooms. Exhausted, she was quickly becoming impatient with how long it was taking her lady's maids to undress her. Just as she was about to complain, her bedroom door opened suddenly. She looked to see her husband standing in the doorway. Henri Lucerne was a tall man, his head nearly touching the top of the door frame, but of a slender build. As he entered the room he walked with a stride of an arrogant, high-born male. Mirielle knew why he had come, this would not be the first time he had interrupted her plans of retiring for the night. "Henri," she said wearily, "I am much too tired to-" Before she could finish her sentence, her husband motioned to the door "Leave us." he said to the maids in a harsh tone. Mirielle felt her body grow heavy as she watched her lady's maids bow and leave the room, closing the door behind them. "It is an awful burden, I know" the Baron said, locking the door, "But duty demands it. Once you have fulfilled your end of our bargain, this need only occur when you wish it." With that, he began to remove his coat. "Now, My Dear, on the bed please."

It had been the same on their wedding night. She had been exhausted from the long celebration that had taken place after the ceremony. She was laying in bed and quickly drifting off to the fade when Henri entered the room. With her eyes still closed, Mirielle could hear the sound of her husband undressing and felt him climb onto her bed. As he laid down he whispered, in an unfeeling tone "My Dear, the ceremony may be over and the celebrations done for the eve, but the marriage has yet to be consummated and your duty must be fulfilled for this match to be complete." He then rolled on top of her. The initial pain quickly subsided, however the experience remained an unpleasant experience due to her new husband's dispassionate performance throughout.

"Tonight will be no different." She thought to herself. Her thought had been correct, for after completion Henri rolled off his wife, redressed and left the room. Hearing the door close, Mirielle laid in her bed praying that the Maker would help her conceive an heir simply so she could have an uneventful night's sleep. She whispered reassuringly to herself, "With an heir, I can have some peace" Letting out a long sigh, Mirielle rolled onto her side and quickly fell asleep.

Within a few days, Mirielle knew the maker must have turned his gaze upon her. Her lady's days had not arrived when they should have and she woke each morning feeling as if she had slept on a boat in a storm. Her husband had sent for a physician when she informed him, but they were told it was too soon to be absolutely sure. The physician also suggested to the Baron that he should ensure that his young wife is comfortable and gets rest for the health and well-being of herself and her unborn child. No longer did he appear nightly in Mirielle's room and when she had to move to other quarters while hers were being redecorated, he personally saw to it that she was settled in and comfortable.

As the months went by and her stomach grew, Mirielle's peace waned. In a panic, she insisted to her husband that she needed to be nearer to her mother. With the approval of her physician, the Baron swiftly made plans to return to Val Royeaux with his wife.


End file.
